


You're Not Sorry I'm Haunted By You

by sunfirestrike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover that Lucifer is cheating on you with Eve, after his fall from grace Gabriel wants you to run away with him.<br/>Based On: You're Not Sorry and Haunted by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your heaven was wonderful. Filled with wild flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors. Lush trees that allowed the sun to dabble on the earth below, giving it the illusion of golden rain droplets on the emerald green grass. And in the middle of it all there was a hill, your ‘mini mountain’ you liked to call it that allowed you to see the beauty of your heaven from the mountains off in the distance where the sun would set, and the little babbling brooks that weaved together like a spider’s web all heading to the same place a lake in the center of the forest where the moon would use it as a mirror. Here was the place where you could just sit for hours admiring everything your Father had created. Here was the place you felt safest. Here was the place where you could paint every little detail over and over, because each sunset was different, each day new things came to join you in all their glory. And here was the place Lucifer was supposed to meet you to go for a walk by the creeks, but he was late. Again.

You had noticed over the last few months the Lucifer had been sneaking away from his duties more than usual, and now you. Deciding to try and find him, you stand up from your sitting position on your mini mountain, and teleport out of your heaven. Thinking of places he would go, you try his heaven first, but he is not to be found in his snowy wasteland. You move onto Michael’s heaven, maybe those two were arguing again, something that had been happening lately, and poor Gabriel was usually stuck in the middle of it trying to play peacemaker. You felt sorry for the youngest archangel, trying to keep a seemingly broken family together was not something you would want to try and take on. But when you found that your Morning Star was not with Michael, you began to worry.

Now, unlike Lucifer, you actually liked humans, maybe not loved yet, but you were getting there. You and Lucifer had been fighting over that issue lately, you were trying to convince Lucifer that humans weren’t all bad, and were actually quite interesting, they experienced emotion like no other being your Father had created, and of that you will admit you were a little envious of. But they were flawed, and that’s what makes them fascinating. The fact that they could fall flat on their faces, pick themselves up and start again, make mistakes and be forgiven for it. Have such a wide variety of personality’s. Fail to understand one another, but try to nonetheless. The fact that they could, just live. Well, it simply amazed you. Your Father had seen your curious (Y/E/C) orbs shining bright when he announced the creation of the human beings, and had given you special permission to be able to go the The Garden of Eden to learn and get to know the two humans there. And you were proud to say that you had made friends with both Adam and Eve. They had both been incredibly curious when you first visited The Garden asking questions that some you didn’t even know the answer to yourself. Then it was your turn to ask the questions, they had both seemed a bit surprised to say the least, you guessed that they thought every angel knew what it was like to feel emotions, and live their own independent lives. And you supposed on some level all angels did, but to truly live the ways humans do well, you didn’t think that was possible for an angel.

When you couldn’t find Lucifer, you decided to go to the Garden of Eden. Maybe Lucifer had decided to give humans a chance, and talked to Father about visiting them. Spreading your large pair of (Y/F/C) wings you launch into the air shooting through the clouds, and before you know you arrive at the grand gates of Eden. Something seems off from your place hovering above the landing site. You hear a pained groan come from behind one of the bushes. Gadreel. Running behind the bush you see him cover head to toe in bruises, and small cuts. A large pool of red has gathered by his lower leg dripping steadily from a gash in it. One of his turquoise wings was bent at an odd angle, making you think it was broken. The other had piles of feathers missing from it, and a few nicks here and there. His coughing brought you out of your shocked gaze. Kneeling down beside him you begin to heal him with your grace, the large gash on his leg gone, and his broken wing healed and you were out of breath.

“Can you stand?” He nods his head before his face contorts into a grimace. You pull him to his feet, helping him steady himself. Once you’re sure he’ll be alright, you bring up the question of why he was injured. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know something- something jumped me I-I didn’t get a good look at it’s face, correction their face.” He says disappointment, and confusion in his voice.

“What do you mean "their face”?“ You question worry in your tone.

"Don’t you know? Only an angel can hurt another angel (Y/N). The-they took the key I-I failed Father.” Your eyes go wide, and your wings immediately spread out in a protective stance. There were many angels who didn’t like humans, but none that you thought would go this far.

“Gadreel, do you think you could make it back to the archangels, and tell them what happened, tell them I’m here and investigating?” You ask in a commanding tone, the garrison leader coming out, and the kind, caring sister taking a back burner. He nods his head, shame in his eyes Your (Y/E/C) orbs soften and the sister is back in an instance “Don’t worry Gadreel, I’m sure Father will forgive you, and you have me as your witness to how banged up you were.” He gives you a sad smile before slowly taking off to alert the Heavenly Hosts.

You take a deep breath, preparing yourself to defend Adam and Eve from one or more of your siblings. Stalking towards the gates in a predatory stance your eyes rake over the slightly ajar door. You feel your heart rate quicken as you summon your angel blade. You silently slip through the gates hoping not to alert anything or anyone to your presence in the garden. Your (Y/E/C) eyes scan the field looking for any signs of a struggle, your ears open for any sound. But it was unusually quiet something that scared you more than screams of pain would, after all silence is deafening. Seeing no immediate threat, you begin to pick up the pace, throwing a glance over your shoulder every once in a while. Coming to the fence that surrounded the Garden, you hear a twig snap and the sound of a body being pushed up against a tree. You crouch down preparing to jump over the fence, and land silently on the other side.

That’s when you hear her voice, the voice of one of your best friends, the person you shared secrets with, who knew almost everything about you, combined with the voice that you trusted most in the world, that you wanted to hear every day, the voice that you thought you couldn’t live without, the person you loved most in creation. Lucifer. Your heart shattered when you heard their moans come together in pleasure.

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes Eve you could blame after all she didn’t know about you and Lucifer, and even if she had, she was so naive, she would sure to be quick to fall under the serpents spell just as you had. You were angry. At Lucifer, at yourself for not seeing the signs, at Eve. Hopping over the fence you creep toward a bush, a leaf crunches under your feet, and you freeze, grimacing Lucifer’s head starts to turn in your direction. Immediately you dive behind a rose bush, hoping and praying to your father that they didn’t see you. Soon enough the moans return and you poke your head out from the cover of the bush. A gasp involuntarily leaves your mouth at the sight of Eve’s back against a tree her legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist, her lips parted in pleasure as Lucifer ravages her neck.

Having seen enough, you swiftly get out of the garden, running as fast as you possibly can once you’re out of ear-shot. You don’t slow down until you see the glorious gates come into view. You slam them shut, just as the other three archangels appear. Michael in the lead closely followed by Raphael and Gabriel, all of them prepared to fight. Gabriel is the first to spot you breathing hard slumped against the gates. He comes running over to you archangel blade out, as if ready to fight off whatever hurt you

“(Y/N), are you alright?” He asks, unable to answer his question verbally you nod your head. You walk over to the other brothers, both have the archangel blades out stances in defense, eyes alight with the promise of battle. So eager to take out anything that threatened heaven’s peace. How were you supposed to tell them that that 'thing’ was Lucifer their own brother. As Michael goes to open the gates, you grab him by the shoulder. A labored 'wait’ escaping your mouth

“That 'thing’ you’re fighting… It’s Lucifer.” Michael’s face, which had softened when he turned to you became stony at the thought of having to fight his little brother. Raphael actually showed some emotion. And Gabriel had let out a shocked gasp before he could stop himself, and his face contorted into a pained expression. It hurt you to see him like this… A lot more that it should have considering you were just friends. Sure, you had grown up with the youngest archangel. With his sass and your quick wit you two had been a pair. But all that changed when and Lucifer stared seeing each other that way.

Michael, ever the leader, took charge of the situation. Telling you to go tell Father of what Lucifer had done to the humans, you open your mouth to argue that you should go with them, but quickly close it when you see all of their expressions. This was hurting them just as much as it was hurting you. You were losing the person you loved most, and they were losing someone they had known almost all their lives. You nod your head, turning around you spread your (Y/F/C) wings, giving Gabriel one last glance before taking off to your Father’s chambers.

The reality of what would happen to Lucifer when you told Father what he had done, almost made you regret telling them. Almost. Your heart was in bitter despair, confusion, and anger. Arriving at the door to your Father’s chambers, you slowly raise your hand to knock right before it reaches the wood to knock it swings open. Gadreel is standing in the middle of the room with his head bowed in shame.

“(Y/N). Come in, I’ve been expecting you.” You Fathers voice booms though out the room. “Gadreel has told me you are a witness to the attack on The Garden of Eden.”

“I-I wouldn’t exactly say 'witness’ Father” You try to say without stuttering.

“Well, do tell me what you saw.” Taking a deep breath you begin your story.

“I was on my way to visit the humans, when I notice Gadreel wasn’t standing guard. I then heard a pained groan coming from behind one of the bushes. I rushed over and found Gadreel, he had a broken wing, and several large gashes, along with some smaller nicks and cuts, and was practically unconscious. I healed him, then asked what happened, he told me someone attacked him. I told him to go and find the archangels while I find out who attack him. I followed the path to the garden when I heard- when I heard,” A lump was forming in your throat, making it hard for you to speak, and your eyes were stinging with un-shed tears that you refused to let fall in front of other people.

“Go on (Y/N), nothing bad will happen to you or Gadreel, I promise” Your Father coaxes as gently as his booing voice could.

“I heard a-and saw Lucifer and Eve doing things I’d rather not speak of.” Your voice cracked throughout the simple sentence that broke your heart. Your Father leaned back in his chair contemplating what to do and say

“Thank you Gadreel, (Y/N). You may go now.” You bow your head to your Father before getting out of there as fast as your legs could carry you. At the moment, you were lost you didn’t know what the future held for you or Lucifer. All you knew was that you needed to get out of there, so you flew you flew as far and as fast as you could. Letting the feeling of the wind in your hair, and ruffling your feathered wings clear your mind of all thoughts. And before you really knew what was happening you saw a figure in the distance six golden wings poking out of its back. Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover Lucifer is cheating on you with Eve, after his fall from grace Gabriel wants you to runaway with him.

Gabriel. If there was anyone else in all of creation who knew what you were going through, it was him. A thought pops into your mind that actually brings a smile to your face. You pick up the pace, wings beating against the air. You’re slowly starting to catch up to him, his six golden wings being quite the advantage to him.

“Hey!” You call out to him when you’re right behind him, “Catch me if you can” You yell, diving downwards to swing around some clouds. A surprised look appears on his face, before a smirk replaces it at the prospect of the chase. He plunges down after you, following your trail of dispersed clouds. He spots your (Y/F/C) wings a few yards beneath him, before they disappear behind the mist. When he passes over the white substance, he looks down to find you nowhere in sight. A laugh is heard above his head, right before a figure swoops down, making him stop abruptly. A shrill giggle leaves your mouth at the sight of his shocked face. “Come on, Gabe! I told you to catch me!” You shout before resuming your racing at breakneck speeds. Where you’re going you’re not quite sure, you let your wings make this decision, and eventually they lead you back to your heaven. Landing on your mini mountain, breathing heavily, the sound a six wings can be heard from somewhere close behind you, signaling Gabriel’s entrance. “I… Win.” You manage to rasp out in between gasps.

“You had a head start.” Gabriel mutters, you burst out into a fit of giggles, Gabriel soon joins you. His face becomes somber after a few minutes of uninterrupted, pure bliss of laughing with your best friend. “(Y/N), we ne-”

“No.” Your answer is simple and final, your tone leaving no room for arguing, but he does so anyways.

“(Y/N), we need to tal-” You huff in annoyance, grabbing his arm and dragging him down your mini mountain. You pull him through the forest surrounding the lake, and pass the base of the mountains where the sun rises, all the while he’s asking where you’re taking him, and trying to get you to talk, but you just ignore him keeping an iron grip on his arm.

The moon begins to rise, as stars, some of which you created dot the sky like shimmering rain drops. The ground beneath your feet, turns rocky as you lead him up to the mouth of a cave. Gabriel’s questions, don’t cease once you’re almost in complete blackness, occasionally dodging a stalagmite. The cave starts to become wider as you keep walking, shushing Gabe every once in a while. You bring him to the middle of the cave, drop his arm, and sit down on the cold stone floor. If you could see, you would bet your wings that Gabriel was giving you one of his most implacable “Are-you-crazy” faces.

You pat the spot next to you, and Gabe slowly, but surely sits down.

“Uh, (Y/N), what are we doing here?” He asks confusion evident in his voice.

“Waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“You’ll see.” You lay down on the rock floor, lacing your hands together and placing them beind your head, using them as a pillow. A few minutes later, moon light starts to pour in from a hole in the roof, the beam of white light hits a blue-gray crystals beneath it. It bounces off the cave walls, illuminating gemstones of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Gabriel is in awe of the crystals, he leans back to get a better look, joining you on the hard floor. You both lay there for a while in peaceful silence, Gabe still gaping at the gems dangling from the ceiling, jagged, and sharp.

“(Y/N), this really is beautiful, but we have to talk about it.”

"I know. I was just hoping you’d forget about it.” You look toward him to see him staring back at you with concerned features. “You know, you’re the only other person who’s seen this place, not even Lucifer knows about it.” You look back to the ceiling, your eyes glazing over as your (Y/E/C) orbs gaze at the blue crystals, glittering in the moonlight. “This place has always been an escape for me, whenever my duties got too much, or Lucifer and I had a fight, I would come here and just get lost in the beauty of it all.” Your voice sounding as if you were far away in another world.

“I-I just don’t understand why he would do this.” Your voice is shaking. “I thought we had everything!” Gabriel pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you, and shushing you

“I know (Y/N), I know.” He murmurs, running his warm hands along your back.

"No, you don’t! I should have seen the signs, it was so obvious!” He holds you as you cry, finally letting out the emotions you’d been holding in since you found out. You cry, and you cry, until your eyes have run out of tears, and even then he holds you, listening to your hiccuping, rocking you back and forth.

“I-I’m sorry you had to see me like this” You bury your head in his chest. He pulls you closer to him, so close that you can hear his heart beat.

“It’s alright (Y/N), you’re aloud to break down every once in a while, especially over something like this.”

“You’re to you know. You can talk to me about anything.” You tell him in a soft voice. He takes a deep breath nodding his head.

“Well, right now, I-I’m confused, I’m mad at Luci for making you cry, but, but I also don’t want him to go.” He admits, He stands up and reaches a hand out to you to help you up. “Come on, Heaven’s probably wondering where we are. And we have to say goodbye to Lucifer.” You nod your head, mentally preparing yourself to face him. “Oh, and (Y/N), tear him a new one for me, okay?” A sad smile accompanied by fiery orbs cross your face, as you shake your head yes.

You arrive at the room where Lucifer is being held. Gabe gives you one last sad smile, before going to talk to his brother. It’s a long while before Gabe returns, his eyes red and puffy looking like he’s been crying. He spreads his wings, making to take off.

“Wait!” You call out, he turns his head towards you, “I know it’s a lot to ask, but… Would you wait for me? I-I might need a little help flying back.” He gives you a small nod, before going and leaning against one of the pillars.

You turn around to face the door, somehow you take the steps, and grip the handle, you take a deep breath, and let it out. This is for closure, you deserve closure, you tell yourself. You slowly twist the knob. A table and a few chairs reside in the box like room, bare, bright white walls, give the room an air of insanity. Lucifer has his back toward you, and hasn’t seemed to notice you presence. The clicking of the door closing changes that as his heads raises, and he bends it to look at the person entering the room unannounced. Your (Y/E/C) globes met his gunmetal blues, and for a moment you just forget about everything that’s happened, all the pain, all the crying, and you just see the one you love, the one you thought would never hurt you, the one you thought you would spend the rest of eternity with.

“Hello, Lucifer.” Your voice cracking against your will. He takes in your form, your dress disheveled with dirt on it, your hair a wild tangled mess, and what hurt him most, is that he could see the tear tracks on your face, and see your eyes bloodshot and swollen from something he had done.

“(Y/N)…” He whispered so quietly that if you hadn’t been an angel you were sure you wouldn’t have heard it. He steps closer to you, and you take a step back, so that your back is pressed against the door. A wounded look crosses his features, an ache appears in his chest with having to refrain himself from sweeping you into his arms and telling you everything was going to be alright.“No,” You take a deep breath, trying to keep your voice steady, and calm your pounding heart. “I came here for one reason, and one reason only: for answers.” He nods his head, before sinking into one of the wooden chairs, you take a step forward, so that you back isn’t up against the wall anymore. With a great sigh you ask the question that’s been plaguing you since you saw his body flushed against Eve’s. “Why?” Your voice is so meek that it almost sounds like a whimper, and it might have been if it didn’t carry something that felt similar to the universe on your heart.

“You always said humans were better than us, perfectly imperfect, I wanted to prove you wrong.” He puts simply. The steady gaze you had kept on your hands, shoots up to look him dead in the eyes, more rage filled than Lucifer had ever seen them.

“That’s what this is about!” You seethe.

“Well, what else would it be about?” He asks nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air around his head.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe that you love her! Or that you were trying to get back at Father for supposedly ‘doing you wrong’! But, no. This is about proving ME wrong! All because we have slightly different views!” You scream at him. He rises from his chair hatred burning in his veins.

“Well, it seems I have achieved my goal, I’ve made you hate humanity, that’s all I ever wanted.” He replies coolly. You clench your fists, your breathing ragged from all the yelling.

“No, Lucifer, you haven’t made me hate humanity, who’ve made me hate you.” Your tone even, and hard as angry tears sting your eyes. He stands there staring at you with a baffled expression. You turn, opening the door, you give Lucifer one last glance before shutting the door behind. You walk out the corridor with your head held high, not even when you noticed Gabriel looking at you with sad eyes, not even when you faced all of heaven, giving your testament to what you saw in The Garden, not even when Lucifer fell, and he screamed, and screamed, and screamed did you break down. No, you wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing your whole life ripped apart, you were not going to become some piece of juicy gossip to be talked about like some filthy animal.

Only when you made it to your heaven did you let the tears start to fall. You run as fast as you can, tearing past the trees,and stumbling over rocks, grass and thin branches whipping against your skin leaving it bruised and a little bloody. You run to the open mouth of the cave, tripping over rocks, scraping your shins and knees. The pain does nothing to stop your sprinting legs. The gleaming crystals come into view, and you crash to your knees, curling up into a ball as sobs rack your body. And as much as you will yourself not to cry, nothing an stop the flood of salt water from running down your face.

You let out a yelp when you feel a hand rubbing soothing circles along your back. Your (Y/E/C) eyes meet tear filled whiskey ones, and that’s all it took for choked cries to escape your lips. Silent tears fall from Gabriel’s eyes, as he pulls you into his lap for comfort for the second time that wretched day. You wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face in the crook. He nestles his head on your shoulder, breathing in your consoling sent. You both stay like that for Father knows how long, before you’re both just holding each other in blissful silence. Gabe pulls his face away from your shoulder to look you in the eyes. He wipes the remaining of your tears away with his thumb, as you do the same to him. He cradles your face in his hands, his voice hoarse from all the crying as he whispers.

“(Y/N), listen… I'v-I’ve been thinking… That I want to runaway. And I want to take you with me.”

“Okay.” Is your breathless answer. His shocked expression is enough to tell you that he wasn’t expecting that.

“a-are you are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Every memory I have of heaven is tainted by Lucifer. I won’t be able to go and sit on my Mini Mountain without think of out one year anniversary.I won’t be able to do my job with out thinking about Luci and I training the fledglings. I won’t be able to go anywhere in heaven without thinking of him. So, yes I want to runaway with you, my best friend and make to new memories to outshine the old ones.” A smile ghosts the corner of lips.

“Well, how could anyone in creation say no to that?” And with a snap of his fingers, you disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been years since Lucifer cheated on you with Eve, and while you’re scars are fading quicker everyday your heart has begun to yearn for your best friend. The problem: He seems to be incredibly smitten with the goddess of destruction, but that seems to bother someone else as well…
> 
> The Pagan Gods think you are the Roman Goddess Pomona, the goddess of fruit trees and gardens.

Years have passed since you and Gabriel left heaven to find a better life for yourselves, and leave those Lucifer riddled memories behind you. You took refuge with a few pagan gods, you thought that would be the last place heaven would go looking, if they search for you. All the gods thought you were the roman goddess of fruit trees, and gardens: Pomona. You took the name to honor Eve, for she had fallen for the serpent’s speak just as much as you had, she was one of your best friends in heaven, she was the one who taught you what it meant to feel emotion, what it meant to think for yourself, what it meant to be human, and for that you would be forever thankful.

You sigh as you stir the straw in your Absinthe, the ice water, making it frigid to the tongue. Your gaze travels around the hotel convention room, gods mingling with one another, sharing small talk about their favorite sacrifices, you cringe when one of the goddess of war Pakhet, as her name tag tells you, mentions how many humans were sacrificed to her, a wicked glint in her eyes as she talks about how delicious they were. Your eyes continue to wonder, picking up snippets of conversations from your place at the bar. Your (Y/E/C) orbs subconsciously seek out the whiskey ones they’re so used to seeing. A familiar mop a light brown hair comes into your view, a small smile graces your face, before it is quickly replaced by a frown when you spot who your best friend is talking to. Kail The Destroyer, other than the fact that she is responsible for the death of hundreds of humans, you have no reason to dislike her, but when you saw how close she was with Gabriel, her hand lightly resting on his arm, and Gabriel seeming to be enjoying it, well you couldn’t help but tighten your grip on your glass, making your knuckles turn white. You glance towards the end of the bar, A rather handsome man, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin pairing well with his gray formal suit. A scowl is seated on his face, you follow his eyes to see what could possibly cause that level of facial expression, to see the cause of your distasteful look earlier.

You saunter over to the stool next to him, sipping your drink as you go.

“So, which one are you jealous of?” You keep your eyes trained on Gabe and Kail, getting increasingly close to each other. Baldur seems taken aback by your question. “Come on, you’ve been staring a hole through their damned skulls for a while now.” He lets out a breath, and leans against the bar going back to looking at the obviously flirting pair.

“Kali, that goddess has had me wrapped around her finger for a while now.” He replies, gesturing with his scotch for emphasis. “You?” You sigh a look of disdain finding its way onto your features.

“Loki.” You grumble.

“Ah, yes, he does seem to be quite smitten with Kali doesn’t he?”

“Believe me, I know.” You growl around the straw, that you have resorted to chewing. Baldur turns around to face the counter flagging down, the bartender Mercury, to refill his drink.

“But, just because they’re having fun with each other, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.” A smirk covering his lips.

“I suppose not.” A sly smile of your own crossing your face.

“A refill for the for the goddess, please.” Mercury nods, and rushes off to get the absinthe and ice water. “So, Pomona, how’s everything going with your garden?” Baldur asks, genuine interest showing on his face.

“Oh, quite wonderful, the irises have started blooming, and the cherry trees have begun to blossom, they make the temple smell absolutely heavenly!” While you and Baldur begin your conversation, you are completely unaware of the two pairs of brown eyes boring into the backs of your skulls.

You and Baldur talk well into the night. It’s close to 2 AM before Gabriel or “Loki” as the pagan gods know him, comes to find a slightly drunk you, giggling about something Baldur said, while holding onto his arm to steady yourself.

“Ahem…” Gabriel coughs to get your attention. You turn to him a drunken smile on your face.

“Oh, hi, Loki!” You slur gleefully. Gabe smiles sympathetically, he knows you’re sure to have quite the hangover tomorrow.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you home.” He wraps an arm around you shoulders, pulling you into his chest to better control you in your drunken, giggly, whimsical, uncoordinated state. He looks back over his shoulder to see a very intoxicated Baldur clinging on to Kali. He steadies you in his arms before poofing you into your room above the convention hall.

Cranberry walls complement the gold in the red comforter, white candles dotting the space, a few potted plants on the dresser and night stand, and soft piano music in the background make up your luxury suite. Gabriel sets you down on the bed. Bending down to take off your shoes, you begin to babble incoherently.

“You know, before Lucifer and I started dating, you and I were attached at the hip… Why did all that change? Why did we stop spending time together?”

“I don’t know, Sugar. I guess I thought you and Luci would be to busy sucking face, among other things, for you to have time for me, so I just kinda stopped trying.” He takes a deep breath, he doubts in your condition that you’ll remember any of this in the morning. “But, I never stopped caring about you. I care about you so much so, that it hurts, it hurts so much just to look at you. And yet it hurts even more to not. I hated Lucifer for the longest time, because he made you cry, because he caused you to suffer, and all I wanted to do was wrap you up in my arms and kiss you tears away.” You babbling had stopped while he was talking, and you were staring at him, his head hanging down, toward his chest.

“Gabriel?”

“Mmm?” His head swings up to look into your eyes. You crash your lips onto his and his whiskey orbs go wide in shock. He freezes for a moment, before he tentatively starts moving his mouth with yours. He pulls away rapidly

“Wha-What just happened?” He stutters.

“I kissed you. And if you don’t mind, I would like to do it again.” You place a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face you.

“ar-are you sure? I need to know this isn’t just some drunken mistake.”

“I’m sure Gabriel. I’ve cared about you for a long time now, but I was to scared i would lose you if i told you, and you didn’t feel the same way.”

“I would be an idiot not to feel that way about you.” He takes you face in his hands, softly pressing his lips to yours. Your hands move up on their own to his hair, playing in the soft brown locks, tugging gently at them. His hands snake down your body, stopping at your waist, then pulling you tight against him. You break a part, and lean your foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes for what seems like eternity.

“Stay with me?” Comes you soft questions, accompanied by the brush of your lips against his.

“In Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory.”


End file.
